Great Balls of Fire 2017
Great Balls of Fire was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the Raw brand. It took place on July 9, 2017 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. Event summary Alexa Bliss vs Sasha Banks Alexa Bliss retained her Raw Women’s Championship at WWE Great Balls of Fire, but she didn’t defeat Sasha Banks to do it — she merely survived. Sasha very clearly was looking to embarrass Bliss in their title clash, and Little Miss Bliss pulled out every dirty trick in the book to stop her, even exploiting a double-jointed elbow to make it appear as though she’d broken her arm before socking Sasha in the face. When that didn’t work, she tried to take a walk only to sucker Sasha in again. Bliss bounced Banks’ back off the apron and focused the entirety of her offense on the vulnerable area for the rest of the title bout. A gutsy Banks refused to stay down, even as Bliss’ attacks on her spine grew in savagery by the second. The Boss even gained an advantage, throwing hands with the champion and countering a Twisted Bliss with knees to the gut before locking in the Bank Statement moments later. Alexa somehow managed to break the hold by crawling her way to the ropes, at which point she decided to hold onto her title by any means necessary. Bliss scurried away from Sasha over and over, finally fending off The Boss with a slap to the face to take what seemed to be an intentional count-out loss to remain champion. Not remotely satisfied with this turn of events, Sasha pursued Alexa up the ramp, shoved her into the LED boards and flattened Bliss with leaping double knees off the announce table to the concrete floor. So, yes, Alexa gets to keep the Raw Women’s Championship. But everyone knows who won this fight. The Miz vs Dean Ambrose It’s good to be The Miz: A beautiful wife, a devoted Miztourage, and, still, the Intercontinental Championship following a successful title defense against Dean Ambrose at WWE Great Balls of Fire. Granted, Miz owes a great deal of debt to that same Miztourage, who commanded Ambrose’s attention from the jump. The Lunatic Fringe faced, essentially, a 3-on-1 disadvantage and seemed to be handling it well at first, taking out Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas after putting Miz in an early hole. But The Axe Man’s presence distracted Ambrose enough for Miz to reclaim the advantage, and The A-Lister held that lead for minutes on end before The Lunatic Fringe mustered up the energy to respond. The Awesome One quickly answered back, busting Ambrose’s mouth open before battering his knee in the Tree of Woe in order to soften up the No. 1 contender for the Figure-Four Leglock. The Lunatic Fringe not only broke the hold but quickly willed himself into a second wind, goading The Miz into an uncharacteristically aggressive charge that landed the champion square in the path of an elbow drop. Maryse and The Miztourage immediately entered the fray, with the former distracting the ref while the latter pulled The Lunatic Fringe out of the ring. Ambrose rallied to take out Miz and Miztourage with an elbow drop and land Dirty Deeds, but Maryse placed her husband’s foot on the ropes to break up the pinfall. Ambrose instantly followed up with a suicide dive, and The Miztourage again interjected when Axel climbed onto the apron and was instantly tossed aside by Ambrose. This distracted the ref, however, which allowed Dallas to hammer Dean in the back of the head, staggering The Lunatic Fringe into a match-ending Skull-Crushing Finale. So, The Miz remains champion, but like any star worth his salt, it’s fair to say he’s only as good as his team. And if this match is that indication, that makes him very, very good. Results * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: '''Sasha Banks defeated Alexa Bliss © by countout * '''Singles match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship: The Miz © (with Maryse, Curtis Axel, and Bo Dallas) defeated Dean Ambrose Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 121_GBOF_07092017cm_3043--bb419caf4333db2c9c9cf58d28569107.jpg 122_GBOF_07092017cm_3075--7ab653045e8f02e13ba04c500f74d6b8.jpg 123_GBOF_07092017lm_3378--4c4be2f2c74626b044d098f301e94450.jpg 125_GBOF_07092017ej_2187--160ec36c9f6ce65761fa0d680446819f.jpg 124_GBOF_07092017ej_2574--cd39508aee8f604c9a93ba85ed6367d7.jpg 126_GBOF_07092017lm_3214--e8603a25932eeaff3f9a9ab6376079e8.jpg 127_GBOF_07092017ej_2336--774c176971b43fc03b291d0a0322da05.jpg 128_GBOF_07092017cm_2913--3099589bdf0673206b18cc3bccde8e4a.jpg 129_GBOF_07092017lm_3239--0a89b5c160f1605e430f44e0aa24d8d0.jpg 130_GBOF_07092017lm_3250--d0170796fe0de5c34ddd75bf87f87bc1.jpg 131_GBOF_07092017cm_2932--c3adbb463207127692abf26ad9177635.jpg 132_GBOF_07092017cm_2934--c090ac073ae4220d8cf315dbcc8dd513.jpg 133_GBOF_07092017ej_2354--ad5c38b0eb19916a94ace56653c158b9.jpg 134_GBOF_07092017cm_2941--3c12c0c770b92bd1e2d2c634d661f307.jpg 135_GBOF_07092017cm_2945--60b4ec35394329639e0e726fab39e18f.jpg 136_GBOF_07092017ej_2443--7baa20aac4683328247a90c1b46c4601.jpg 137_GBOF_07092017ej_2227--89986709100538f3a7c6f0d417c22a52.jpg 138_GBOF_07092017cm_2972--7a39204ceedff2ab4686612f00699a4b.jpg 139_GBOF_07092017cm_2980--5337132aadb80aac419b9c7daea97f07.jpg 140_GBOF_07092017lm_3340--792cd55bef50019a4f06f32fb99bb265.jpg 141_GBOF_07092017ej_2488--aa05098119f6a32f382a00d4c6590f2f.jpg 143_GBOF_07092017cm_3134--c5bd2de5e1450ecd3d9d983a23f0a86d.jpg 144_GBOF_07092017lm_3436--dc06c01c1905db44a43a31a1bb966231.jpg 145_GBOF_07092017ej_2262--6a0b5773021a9e17a15d27b28ae36084.jpg 146_GBOF_07092017cm_3002--bea82decf73095c690ef3f7e956933e8.jpg 147_GBOF_07092017ej_2268--83903bc0df13e9ae45f4a6cc32903028.jpg 148_GBOF_07092017ej_2277--53991d9806b5aa1f2e8fa1567ceae703.jpg 150_GBOF_07092017cm_3014--7be5ac678fe50b76a8f5259700acb45f.jpg 151_GBOF_07092017ej_2536--621e150326ee87d4361dfe8261a8e906.jpg 152_GBOF_07092017ej_2286--3c151c2f6321bf2527072b25d973f2f1.jpg Media Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Sasha Banks Category:Maryse Category:JoJo Category:Charly Caruso Category:Renee Young